it's like you're my mirror
by Katherine Henderson
Summary: "It's been two years since I saw my reflex in a mirror… I would do everything in my life… Well, my existence, to see myself in a mirror again. Just once…" "Well, that's why I'm here." Vampire!Kogan, kinda fluffy. Rated T for slightly cursing.


_So, this is the first story I really had the brave to post here. I posted this months before on Tumblr and I was itching to post here too, but the insecurity (and a lot of procrastination, tbh) wasn't just letting me do this. I made inspired in a post I saw on Tumblr that was kinda like this:_ two vampire friends lying on the floor getting drunk and describing eachother because they can't use mirrors don't even try to tell me that isn't adorable, _and then my mind gone to my Kogan thoughts and I decided to write something about that. Oh, and I'm already apologizing for any English mistakes you'll probably find here (since English it's not my 1st language, so...)._  
_Enjoy ;)_  
_Kitty_

* * *

_There he is_, Logan thought while the alcohol was getting into his system, watching the blonde vampire beside him laughing like crazy, almost as drunk as him, _the Kendall I knew and loved._  
It's been almost two years Logan was tranformed. Two years since Logan said goodbye to his humanity and became a vampire. But before that happened he didn't know that his world was full of underworld creatures. He didn't had idea that humans and vampires walked side by side. And, of course, he had no idea that his best friend was a vampire too.  
But then the accident happened.  
A car crash. It was reported by the local news. No survivors, it's what they said. But Kendall was there, on the shadows, with an unconscious Logan, watching the explosion. Kendall never wanted the life he had for his best friend, he even tried to stay away from Logan to keep him safe but he couldn't. He couldn't stay away from the only person who truly understood him. He couldn't do that at the time, and it's sure he couldn't do that at that moment. Kendall wouldn't even stand at the thought of losing Logan…  
Days later Logan woke up, finally transformed. Kendall was there, explaining him what happened and showed to him his new life. Sure, it had some inconveniences (Logan remembered the first weeks when he didn't want to drink blood so he couldn't kill anyone), but it had its perks too. Strength, speed, and what both liked most, immortality. They would be forever side by side, just like now.  
Logan was kinda concerned about going to the bar and drinking some beer with Kendall. Sure, he already saciated his blood thirst, but he still aware he could kill someone. Besides, Logan always believed that vampires never got drunk or something. Kendall just laughed.

"That's myth, Logan. C'mon!" His dimples showed when Kendall smiled bright and beaming toward Logan "You've been on this two years! I think you already knew this. We can be affected by alcohol, just like a human. But no human side effects."  
"Good_._" Logan smiled back "Atleast we won't be hungover tomorrow."  
"That's the spirit!" Kendall shouted while the barman brought two pints of beer "Now let's go. We have the whole night to get drunk so let's get started now…"

Three hours and a couple of beers and whiskey bottles on Kendall's apartament later, the two vampires were lying drunk on the floor, laughing at the wind. And while Logan was watching Kendall laughing, a thought came in his head.

"It's been two years since I saw my reflex in a mirror…"  
"What Logie?" Kendall asked, his laughing dying slowly.  
"I said it's been two years since I saw my reflex…" Logan said slowly "I know we can't see ourselves in a mirror, but gosh… *sigh* I would do everything in my life… Well, my existence, to see myself in a mirror again. Just once…"  
"Well, that's why I'm here." Kendall smiled, sitting on the floor lokking down at Logan "I could be your mirror, and I could tell you what you look like better than a mirror."  
"Oh come on, Kendall. You're drunk." Logan slapped Kendall with his eyes closed, wanting to his his shoulder but he hit Kendall's thigh. "Nothing good can come from you being drunk…"  
"Now you're just being stupid." Kendall kept his smile, touching where Logan slapped him "I wanna help you, so let me help you here. Huh, Logie?" With Logan silent on the floor, Kendall thought he already fell asleep, but seconds later he heard Logan mumbling.  
"Go ahead. Amuse me."  
"Okay then." Kendall squinted his eyes, as if he couldn't see well "Well, you… You still have that jet-black spiked hair, but it grew too much. What about a haircut?"  
"Shut the hell up and keep going." Logan said, trying to sound angry but the smile in his face was ruining the "angry face"  
"Sometimes you can be so damn bossy. Okay… You still have dimples, you know? And they still so deep I could eat soup out of them." Kendall shruged "Well, if I could eat something."  
"And what else?" Logan stood up, staring at Kendall.  
"You still have that brown doe eyes. The brownest brown I've ever seen in my existence…"  
"_'Brownest'?_" Logan laughed "Is that even a word?"  
"Shut up, Logie. Now it's your turn."  
"My turn to what?"  
"I haven't seen myself in a mirror in two years and a half." Kendall shruged again "I feel like I need to know what I'm looking like."  
"You still have that 'eyebrows', you know?" Logan pointed to Kendall's face "And they still huge."  
"Now you're just being mean." A pout appeared on Kendall's lips  
"No, I'm serious. They still look like fucking caterpillars on your face!" Logan stuck his tongue at Kendall's grumpy face before keep going "And you're still a blondie. And your hair's falling in your eyes and…"  
"And…" Kendall whispered softly, his breath hitting Logan's face.  
"And you still have… " Logan was leaning closed to Kendall "You still have the green eyes I loved since the first time I saw you."  
"You love my eyes, huh?" Kendall smiled, raising his hand to touch Logan's cheek.  
"I still love your eyes, Kindle…"

Logan closed the gap between him and Kendall and sealed their lips in a soft kiss. It would be madness or something, but Logan could've sworn he felt his dead heart beating again. It was like… He was almost human again.  
Kendall stopped the kiss, a little bit breathless (not that he did needed breathe anyway), resting his forehead on Logan's staring at him like it's the first time they meet.

"You really meant that?"  
"What?"  
"Did you really loved me since the first time we met?"  
"I think…" Logan took a deep breath, still staring at Kendall's eyes "I think I loved you way before we first met…"  
"Good." Kendall smiled before kissing the tip of Logan's nose "'Cause it's the same for me…"  
"You mean that?" the brunette boy closed his eyes for a second, suddenly insecure "I mean, we're both drunk. How can I know you're not just saying that?"  
"Drunk words are sober thoughts, Logie." Kendall whispered "No one ever told you that? And besides, I really meant that. Don't you think you can get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me forever…"  
"Yes… Forever…" Logan smiled and started leaning for another kiss "I can live with that…"  
"Good thing we never grow old…" Kendall said between kisses, making Logan laugh. And it was there, with that shorty brunette vampire, sharing drunken kisses and small laughs between them, Kendall realizes. Maybe that's not the life he always wanted. Maybe being a vampire wasn't a priority in his bucket list. But being a vampire with Logan by his side, sharing the eternity with him…

Yes, maybe that life's starting to worth something to Kendall.


End file.
